Audio speaker systems utilize a number of sound-producing speaker units and include stationary, larger systems as well as smaller, more mobile systems such as headphones and earphones. Audio speaker systems share the common function of transforming electrical audio signals into sound waves via a transducer. As mobile and other forms of electronic technology are rapidly expanding, the inventors herein have recognized opportunities to update audio speaker systems to conform to the requirements of users in order to create a more enjoyable listening experience.
Current audio speaker systems may allow one or multiple users to connect via one more audio input devices. However, as the number of users wanting to hear their personal music choices increases, it may become difficult to choose which user plays a song along with the order of who determines the audio playback. The inventors herein have recognized that a speaker may be equipped with the ability to determine the audio source from a specific user, and arrange a set of songs in a playlist so each of a plurality of users is able to choose a song sequentially.
In another problem, speakers that utilize power-saving technology may be inconvenient to users that may want to immediately listen to their music upon entering a space without having to manually power on the speaker. The inventors herein propose an always-aware proximity system wherein the speaker automatically powers on upon detection of a proximity trigger, so as to allow the user to enjoy their music simply by entering a space or performing another action in accordance with the proximity trigger.
Speakers may be equipped with always-listening technology, wherein a speaker continually analyzes ambient noise and upon detection of a pre-programmed voice command, activates a corresponding function such as switching a playlist or marking a song as a favorite. In a related example, an intelligent speaker may analyze ambient noise for a volume level, wherein upon reaching a threshold volume, the speaker adjusts the sound output volume to allow users to hear the music while still able to converse with others.
Finally, an intelligent speaker may continually learn the music listening preferences of one or more users, and after a learning time period, be able to make suggestions to the user along with automatically adjusting settings such as volume and equalization according to what the user normally desires. If multiple users listen to the same speaker (or audio speaker system), the speaker may learn multiple music listening preferences and arrange them in audio profiles, each profile corresponding to a single user.
Methods and systems are provided herein that incorporate technology, including voice-activation and always-aware capabilities, into audio speaker systems to create a more enjoyable listening experience for a user. It is noted here that the following embodiments described hereafter are to be considered in a non-limiting sense. Several example methods and systems are described for carrying out the general concepts as described below, but it is understood that other example systems that are not disclosed may be possible while utilizing the same general concepts.